Not Your Fault
by Maximum Flight1
Summary: Max has had a tramautic past but dosent tell anyone. Will she let fang in? Why was she growing up in a orphnage with Angel? Who was that man and will he return? Max has a lot of secrets and she soon learns secrets can't be sceret forever. Max is the only one with WINGS!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS ITS MY 3****RD**** STORY OMGGGGGGG! Any way so I hope you like this new story of mine and like usual a lot of the characters will be OOC but that's just how I like them lol! Max is 11 in the 1****st**** part just so you know. J I will try posting new chapters as fast as I can! XD NOW READ ON! **

_The words never quite equal the experience behind them. – Charles Simic _

I grabbed fistfuls of warm ash, the heat scorching my hands. I couldn't move…I wouldn't. If she was going to die, I was going to be by her side. She looked over at me her eyes bright red and her hair streaked with soot. I lifted up her head and placed it onto my lap, looking down at her and brushing the soot off her face. I cried. I begged and pleaded for her to stay awake with me. We were all we had left. She was all I had.

Her eyes glazed over and she stared lifelessly at the ceiling.

I screamed her name, over and over again until I couldn't even breathe.

I stood up looking at the house. The old photographs and small toys we had since we were little were no more than smoke and ash. The flames grew and soon I heard a thundering crack above my head. I looked up just in time to see the melting ceiling falling. I ran over to her and protected her with my body.

I don't know why. I knew she was dead, I just didn't want to see her hurt. The ceiling met the floor and aused the floorboards to shake and snap. I was still protecting her so I didn't see the man behind me, nor the sharp knife he was holding. I realized he was there only while he was dragging the knife down my back.

My mouth hung open in shock and he pulled the knife out harshly causing me to arch my back in pain. I fell to the side laying next to herand looking up at the dark figure. All I could make out was a small scar in the corner of his eyebrow continuing down to is chin, I tried to focus my gaze but my vision swam violently. The figure moved in front of me as if he was in slow motion. I felt my head rise off the ground only to be dropped back down onto it forcing me into darkness.

5 years later_

"Come on Ange', it's time for the appointment." I said gently shaking her shoulder.

"Morning Max." She said smiling up at me.

"Do you think we will get picked today?" She asked while tracing crack in the wall with her finger.

"I don't know. But if you give them a smile there is no way they could resist you." I said brushing her curls away from her face.

"Haha okay max!" She said smiling widely.

"Right. Now get changed the appointment is in a hour." I told her standing up and stretching my back.

Angel hopped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I left to go get breakfast. When I came back angle was all ready and sitting on her bed trying to brush her hair.

"Max! My hair is being mean! It won't brush and it's hurting my head!" She said grabbing onto my leg and looking up at me with a pout.

"Here, eat breakfast while I brush your hair." I said handing her a tray.

She put the tray on her bed and climbed up on it, I sat behind her and brushed her hair trying not to pull too hard.

After I was done I grabbed my breakfast and quickly ate once we were done she took my hnd and we walked downstairs. Even if I didn't get adopted I hoped Angel would, she deserved a better life than this one.

Fang P.O.V

"Fang!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

I sighed and shut down my laptop.

"Whats up mom?" I asked

"Our neighbors went to the orphanage today. I think they're going to end up adopting so when we go to visit tomorrow please be nice. And please talk. Okay Nick?" She aid while cleaning the house like mad.

I kept back a sigh, "Sure mom." I said turning to leave the room.

"Oh and honey?"

"Yeah?"

"James and Gasman will be coming to meet them too."

"Cool." I said and ran up the stairs locking the door behind me.

"Finally." I mutterd under my breath. I walke over to my computer and turned it back on. I spun around on my chair thinking about what the new kids will be like.

"NO WAY!" I heard Nudge scream. Well that means mom just told her about the neighbors. I took out my I pod and scrolled through my music. I picked a song randomly and logged onto my laptop. I heard the beat of the music start and I smiled. **(a/n listen to t song it awesome! sail by: awolnation)**

** Sail! **

**This is how I show my love  
I made it in my mind because  
I blame it on my A.D.D. baby. **

I tapped my foot to the rhythm. I sun in my chair and looked at the ceiling dragging my eyes allong the outline of the light.

**This is how an angel dies  
I blame it on my own sick pride  
Blame it on my A.D.D. baby**

Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail!

Maybe I should cry for help  
Maybe I should kill myself (myself)  
Blame it on my A.D.D. baby. 

I stood up and looked out my window. The neighbors still weren't home. I looked back into the forest behind our house connecting to the neighbors backyard.

**Maybe I'm a different breed  
Maybe I'm not listening  
So blame it on my A.D.D. baby**

Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail!

La la la la la la

La la la la la la oh!

La la la la la, La la la la oh!

Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail! 

I looked up at the sunset and sighed. I loved this song. I thought about Iggy when I first told him about this song. He listened to it and then spazzed out saying it was "the best thing he has ever heard in the whole world". I laughed.

** Sail with me into the dark  
Sail!  
Sail with me into the dark  
Sail!  
Sail with me into the dark  
Sail!  
Sail with me, sail with me  
Sail! **

I scrolled through my music list while walking over to my laptop. I picked another song and started to type my essay for English. It was about 7:30. Well this was going to be a long night.

**WELL I HOPE YOU GYUS LIKED MY CHAPTER! If you guys have any questions feel free to PM me J and 4 your info Fang is 16, Max will be turning 16 in a few months, Iggy is 16, Ella and Nudge are 15, Gazzy is 7, and Angel is 6. Thanks for reading and R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE! I've been focusing more on my other stories but then I was like "Oh yeah I still have this story to finish oops!" So yeah pretty exciting am I right? So anyway this is y new chapter and I'm hoping to make it longer than 1,500 words! So wish me luck and Read on! OH AND I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! R&R THANKS! **

Max P.O.V

I could tell angel was nervous but she stayed strong. I know that she will get adopted this tie, even if I don't end up going with her. She needs to live in a house not an orphanage. She doesn't deserve this kind of life. She needs to know what having parents is like. And hopefully today, she will get that chance.

"You two can go in now." The secretary of the orphanage said while leaving the door open for us.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Well, here goes nothing. 

**SKIP~YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT **

"So I guess it's time to go then." The secretary said to us.

Angel smiled up at e and I patted her on the head. It was surreal. We were finally getting adopted. We were leaving, Angel would finally have a better life. And I would be there to protect her.

"Bye guys, I'll come visit soon." Angel said to her friends.

"You better come back with Angel!" Sarah said. I was really going to miss her. We were put in the same room when I got to the orphanage. We became best friends.

"Of course I'll come back!" I said smiling and wrapping my arms around her. Angel pulled me out of the orphanage and we walked down to where waited for us. I grabbed Angle's small suitcase and my duffel bag and put them in the trunk.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked us.

"Yeah!" Angel said excitedly while jumping up and down.

"All right, let's go then." She said getting in the car.

We climbed in the car and we were on our way. Time to see our new home.

**ANOTHER PRETTY TIME SKIP J**

Fang P.O.V  
I saw the car pull up next door. Nudge and Ella were practically shaking with excitement. Iggy, Gazzy, and I were sitting on the couch watching T.V. We all looked out the window and watched get out and open the back car door. A little girl with blond curly hair got out and held 's hand. I was about to look back at the T.V when I saw the other back car door open. A girl with beach blond hair got out and walked to the trunk. Dr.M and the girl had a short conversation and then they brought the bags inside. Before the girl wit beach blond hair walked inside she turned her head and looked directly at us. We all stared at her. She tilted he head to the side and raised an eyebrow at us before shrugging her shoulders and walking inside closing the door behind her.

We all looked at each other, well this just got interesting.

~A few hours later~

Still Fang's P.O.V

"All right everyone ready to go?" Mom asked.

We all nodded and walked out of the house and over to 's. My mom rang the doorbell and we heard a small voice yell "I'll get it!"

The door opened revealing the small blond girl from before. She smiled up at us.

"Hi, I'm Angel!" She said.

"Hey, sorry I just took some cookies out of the oven, please come in." said while opening the door wider so we could all get in. We followed her into the living room and sat down.

"We can talk while the cookies cool down." She said smiling at us.

"Angel, will you go get Max, and tell her that we have company?" Dr.M asked. Angel smiled brightly at her and nodded. She ran out of the room and we could hear her feet pound on the stairs.

"So, are you excited? I can't believe you finally have kids! And the little girl is just too cute!" My mom said grinning from ear to ear.

"It's very exciting, and her name is Angel. Isn't that cute?"

"Yeah, what about the other girl, what's her name?"

"Max. It's short for Maximum."

"Cool, how old are they?"

"Angel is 6 and Max will be turning 16 in a few months."

"Wow!" They kept talking but I zoned out after a few minutes.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and Angel walked in followed by…Max. Yeah that was her name. The whole room brightened when she walked in, or at least that's how it felt to me.

"Max, Angel. These are our neighbors. This is , her son Nick and her daughter Nudge. And these are our other neighbors. This is Iggy and Gazzy. They're brothers and this is their sister Ella." Dr.M said pointing at each of us.

"I'm Angel and this is Max. Were sisters!" She said jumping up and down.

"Angel, would you like to help me and with the cookies?"

"YES!"Angel said running into the kitchen. My mom just laughed and walked in after them.

"So, it's Max, right?" Ella asked.

"Yeah. Ella, right?" She nodded.

"Wait, I know you from somewhere…" Nudge said looking at Max.

"Really? No offense but I don't remember you if we did meet, sorry." Max said looking apologetic.

"No, I don't think we've met…it's just…"Nudge trailed off in thought. We sat in silence for a few seconds until Ella jumped up.

"I know where I've seen you from!"

"Where?" Max asked, obviously confused.

"That T.V show where the kids are like music geniuses and compose different songs. And then they perform them for recording artists and stuff and the one left at the end of the season is the winner. And the kids can play like three different instruments!" Ella said, and Max visibly paled.

"Yeah that was it! You got in second, even though you so should have won! It was only because the other kid was older than her right?"

"Yeah!" Ella said.

"So you guys do remember that show." Dr.M said walking in the room and sitting next to Max.

"Yeah, why is that a bad thing?" Iggy asked.

"No, it's not bad, we just don't want everyone at school finding out."

"I get that." Ella said, and Nudge nodded her head.

"But still you were really good Max. What instruments could you play again?" Nudge asked.

"Hmmm…ok, so I could play the piano, violin, acoustic and electric guitar, and the flute." She said biting her lip and counting the number of instruments off on her fingers.

"Oh my god! That's so cool! Fang can play guitar too!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Who's Fang?" Max asked tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, that's what we call Nick. It's his nickname."

"Cool." She said looking at me.

"Max has a really pretty voice too! Ahh! Gazzy you got icing on my face!" Angel yelled from the kitchen.

We all laughed. I knew that Angel and Gazzy would be great friends.

"So Max, you can sing…can we hear you sing?" Ella asked begging. She even used puppy eyes on her.

"Not tonight, mayb some other time." She said smiling.

"I'll take it!" Ella said and then pulled Nudge into the kitchen. I just laughed.

Iggy, Fang and I talked a little while longer until we were called into the kitchen.

After the cookies Iggy and Gazzy went home. After about an hour or so, the Ranlid's went home too.

Angel and I said goodnight to and walked upstairs.

"Max will you help me with my pajamas?" Angel asked yawning.

"Sure." I said ruffling her hair. I followed her into her room and got her clothes out of the drawer. We had unpacked most of Angel's room and about half of my room. Angel stood up and I helped her with her buttons. Soon she was ready for bed and I pulled the cover up to her shoulders and tucked her in.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like ?"

"Yeah, I do. She seems nice and she makes fantastic chocolate chip cookies. No one bad can make such delicious cookies, right?"

"Yeah." Angel said as her eyes slowly drifted shut.

"Goodnight Angel." I said and kissed her forehead. I turned off her bedside lamp and walked out of the room. Softly shutting the door behind me.

"I walked into my room and started unpacking a little more since I wasn't tired.

"Max?" I turned around and was standing in my doorway.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her turning back to the bag.

"Nothing I was just coming to say goodnight.

"Oh, haha ok. I' just going to finish this pile and then I'm going to go to bed." I told her moving some clothes out of the way.

"All right, Goodnight Max." She said smiling at me.

"Night ." I smiled back at her and she left. I heard the door to her room close and I sighed.

I shut my door and shook out my wings. They hurt a little from being pushed against my back all day.

I got in my PJ's and got into bed laying my wings across the bed. I looked out the window at the moon. It was shining with a blue glow around the edge. It made me think of the old house Angel and I were in. I just hope that is different. Much different. I closed my eyes, thoughts going a mile a minute. They all had one thing in common though, Angel. I wanted a better life for her. Hopefully, can give her the one she deserves.

**YEAH SO A SUPER LONG CHAPPE COPARED TO THE LAST ONE AND NOW I TIRED SOOOOOOOOOOOO YEAH OK R&R PWEASE! I'm not sure if I want to continue this story or not but I'll write a few more chapters and see what response I get {Hopefully its positive} lol YEAH AND THANKS 4 READING CHECK OUT Y OTHER STORIES XD 3 U GUYS! **

**~Fly on, **

**Maximum Flight~**


End file.
